1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in the art of toilet deodorizers and particularly to those deodorizers which include an electric motor driven exhaust fan which is connected to the inside of a toilet bowl through an exhaust conduit connected to the top of a closed water tank, and through the overflow pipe within the tank and water distribution conduit feeding from the tank into the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative examples of the prior art of which the applicant is aware are the following patents: 3,087,168 Huso 4-30-63 3,192,539 Martz 7-6-65 3,626,554 Martz 12-14-71 3,691,568 Martz 9-19-72 3,703,010 Russell 11-21-72
The above listed patents relate to toilet ventilators of the same general type to which the present invention pertains, namely, ventilators including an electric motor driven exhaust fan which is connected by a conduit to the chamber at the top of a water tank between a cover for the tank and the surface of the water within the tank. The fan applies suction to the conduit and creates a vacuum within the chamber. Odor laden air within the toilet bowl to which the water tank is connected by a water distribution conduit is withdrawn from the toilet bowl through a water overflow pipe within the water tank and the water distribution conduit to which the overflow pipe connects beneath the ball flush valve normally included within the tank.
It is an object of the invention to provide improvements in the means for connecting the exhaust conduit on the suction side of the fan to the chamber at the top of the water tank between the cover and the top of the water.
It is another object of this invention to make use of the hollow rim of a water tank cover as the passage for odor laden air from within the tank to the exhaust conduit connected to an aperture into the hollow rim.
It is another object of the invention to provide a special control circuit for the electric fan motor which includes means which permits the fan motor to operate upon the turning on, off and on again of the bathroom light switch in predetermined timed sequence.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pressure sensing switch in the motor control circuit which cuts the fan motor off when a predetermined low pressure is reached after the toilet is flushed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a decorative exhaust conduit between an attic exhaust fan and the water tank serves also as a towel rack.
It is a further object of this invention to provide rapid stopping of the electrically operated suction device when the toilet is flushed.